


that one Victoria Justice Song

by Clarizaya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, chan and jihoon being brothers, jihoon and hoshi being BFFs, please read this, this is for the 6 SoonChan shippers out there, we're talking nearly a decade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizaya/pseuds/Clarizaya
Summary: Chan is Jihoon's little brother. Soonyoung is Jihoon's best friend. Perfectly fine, great, dandy, for real..Fast forward to Chan being Jihoon's hot little brother and Soonyoung being Jihoon's weak best friend who needs to control his red face and loud mouth and bad jokes and was it mentioned how weak he is. Especially for cute laughs from small guys with great physics.or, watch ChanHoon grow and glow up and Soonyoung fall awkwardly in love with his bfb (best friend's brother)





	that one Victoria Justice Song

When Jihoon was 12, Chan was 9 and their age gap was more prominent than before. While Jihoon started to worry about his face, his height, his popularity and his middle school life, Chan was still happy playing Lego and drawing aircrafts. Jihoon, on the brink of puberty, couldn't be interested in those things anymore.

"Are you even trying or are you letting me win on purpose?", Chan mumbled more into the carpet than to his brother, lying flat on his belly, face blocked by UNO cards.

"Uh-huh", was the only responds that came. At that Chan raised his eyebrow, looking up. Jihoon was typing on his phone vigorously. He glared. Jihoon didn't have his phone for long, he was probably one of the last kids in his class to get one. It seemed like he hadn't put it down since he got it and slowly Chan got angry.

"What are you even doing on that thing? You're PC is right up in your room, why don't you use that instead?"

"I like this better. It's practical and I can text from anywhere I want.", Jihoon spared a glance at the pile of cards and threw one of his own on top.

"And you want to text while we're playing?", Chan played the reverse card, then an eight.

Jihoon didn't give much of a respond to that and Chan won shortly after that. He didn't help with cleaning up the cards either. Or set the table for dinner. Chan was sure his mom would have to text him that dinner was ready or he would definetely miss it. Even while all three of them were sat around the table, the low buzzing of incoming messages was heard all around their apartment. Chan was sick of it.

"Who even wants to talk to you that much? Are you the only person they know?", Chan complaing, smacking his chopsticks down.

"Oh, shut it. At least someone wants to talk to me and Soonyoung is cool, so don't talk about him!", Jihoon mirrored his actions.

"How cool can someone be if you're their first choice for conversations?"

"You're just jealous I have a friend!"

"You're just jealous I can sleep like a normal person!"

To that, Jihoon's face got a little redder than before. At the age of 12, Jihoon was sure other kids wouldn't have as much trouble falling asleep, so it was a sore spot to hit. He pushed his chair away with a shreek and got up.

"What-What's normal about you?!" he tried to attack, but was betrayed by his own stuttering.

"Going to sleep without dumb audio books for one!", now it was Chan's turn to get up.

They only sat down again after their mom told them, that if dinner was a standing ovation to them, they better be ready to hear some clapping.

Jihoon entered puberty fast, too fast for Chan's liking. Their shared room was a hormonal war zone, Chan having to tell Jihoon how his hair looked the most presentable, just for him to do it differently anyway. His older brother became insecure over the weirdest things, his skin being too ashy or his fce being too soft. And Chan began to get annoyed by all the hassle his mood swings caused. When Chan wanted to do their homework together, Jihoon rather spent time with his friends. When Jihoon needed advice on how to dress for the weekends, Chan wouldn't know what to tell him. They didn't stop talking to each other, but for every relaxed moment they had, three fights seemed to follow.

Chan came home on friday to find an unfamiliar pair of shoes next to his brother's and the sound of some idol song playing from their room. Chan didn't dare to go in yet and settled for the kitchen, finding his mom sat over the news paper.

"Is Jihoonie having guests?", he asked, pulling out the chair next to her.

"Mh-hm", his mom took a sip from her coffee. It was already past five, so she must have taken another night shift at the hospital. The bags under her eyes only proving him right. "From his class, he'll be staying the night, but don't worry. I asked them to be quiet later, they won't bother you that much."

He began to unpack his notebooks and flipped onto his math problems. "Where will he sleep?"

"Living room. Jihoon said he'll share the sofa with him so they can watch a movie or two. You could join them, you know?", when she took a sharpie to circle something on the page, Chan looked over.

"We're moving?", he asked carefully. Chan may not be the most popular guy, but he had friends he liked to spent his recess with and he liked his neighbours just fine. They called him cute, and even if he didn't need the occasional pinch of his cheek, they sometimes let him wash their bikes for some extra money.

"I'm looking, but eventually we'll have to. Jihoon needs his privacy, and you'll want the same thing when you get older. There are some cheap places near the train station, so it wouldn't be far from here.", she didn't even finish her coffee before pushing the cup and the paper from her. She stretched and tied her hair and their usual silence was interrupted by, what Chan recognized now, 'Sorry, sorry'.

His mom got up, but rested her head atop of his own. She rested some of her weight on Chan and it felt weirdly symbolic. "If there's more space, you could bring some of your friends as well."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I see them during class."

"You sure, honey?" she asked, the relieve audible.

Their mom left shortly after their talk, promising to be home by midnight and giving him the typical stranger danger warning. If anything happened, Mrs. Park is right next door and Jihoon is the only one to get the phone if it rings. While she gave her goodbyes to Jihoon and his friend, Chan only half heard the word pizza money. Maths wasn't his favorite and ever since his brother left him to handle school on his own, Chan barely managed to get by. It was only the fourth grade and Chan was not supposed to be struggling as much.

It also seemed to be one of the differences driving Chan and Jihoon apart. While Jihoon's elementary school teacher recomended for him to go to one of the fancier middle schools in town, with an uniform and one of those self closing gate, Chan's teacher had been telling him that a talk with his mom would be inevitable if his grades got worse. If Jihoon and Chan were alike with their temper and their sarcasm and being the shortest person in every friend group that didn't consist of pygmy rabbit, their luck showed no resemblance.

Jihoon could just walk into his classroom, crane his neck to be able to look over his desk and bring home th good grades Chan needed to work thrice as hard for. And slowly, it was driving him bitter, because now that his brother didn't even bother to help him anymore and his mom took more night shifts to pay for all the expenses that came with his fancy school, Chan felt lonely. And sad. Everything in this particular moment, were the equations made no sense and the buzz of the fridge was louder than ever.

"You good?", there was a voice next to his ear and Chan threw his pencil across the kitchen.

The guy next to him had more hair than face and his eyes barely managed to peek through his messy fringe. He had jumped a little further away from Chan, revealing PJs he recognized as Jihoon's. Jihoon, who was standing next to him, looking rather unimpressed.

"Yeah, you're good. You've been staring your homework down for at least twenty minutes now.", he went to one of the cup boards to get glasses.

"Twenty..?", he trailed of, looking at the clock. 6:30pm and the sun was already setting. Autumn sure was coming.

"Minutes, yeah. You done yet? Soonyoung and I will watch TV, so you can go to our room.", he filled both of them with tap water, handing one to, apparently, Soonyoung. He downed it in one gulp.

"No, not done yet. I don't get it and you're invited to help me", he answered, looking around for his pencil.

"You're doing homework? It's friday. Fri-yay. And those are for fun and staying up long enough to get the warning that the next movie has parental advisory . You have the whole weekend to do maths.", Soonyoung put his glass down on the table and Chan didn't know if his first comment should be on fri-yay or the lack of coasters.

"You don't know him. If he doesn't start early, he'll sure need the whole weekend to do maths.", Jihoon said, in that annoying tone he always used, when he was on the phone and Chan walked in to tell him that they'll had to do the dishes.

But before the annoyance could fully settle in him, Chan was interrupted by an overly excited voice and an arm swung around him. "Then maybe you should help him? Easy peasy and we'll watch a movie about squeezing lemons after that."

"You're talking shit.", Jihoon dared to say only because his mom wasn't in earshot.

"I'm talking brilliance so if you excuse me, I'll play the good older brother while you order great pizza. Double cheese, no olives." Soonyoung planted himself in the same chair Chan was in, even though the other three were perfectly fine and free to sit and let the pencil Chan threw around earlier glide onto the page.

Magic, Chan thought, because Jihoon didn't bicker and just went to use the home line.

"You're magic", Chan also said out loud because it felt too real to be kept as a thought. "He's a total priss whenever I ask him for something and you just did that without even snapping your fingers."

Soonyoung laughed at him, his shoulder shaking Chan's from the contact. "That's because you're his brother. Who else will he be a priss to? Now come on, tell me where you're struggling and we'll power through this together."

"What happened to fri-yay?"

"It's only fri-yay when everyone's having fun!", Soonyoung beamed at him and Chan could just stare and wonder, how he could feel alone only a couple of minutes ago.

They worked together on the next problem, listening to Jihoon's stuttered order for pizza and hearing him call to them to get the door while he went to the shower.When the door bell rang, they were almost done and Chan thought he got the hang of it. When he got up to get the door, Soonyoung did the same and got the money their mom left them from the counter.

"Let the old ones handle the business. Cute dongsaengs should set table instead.", Soonyoung said with confidence and Chan could only look after him. He made an effort to get the nicer plates from the right cup board.

Once Soonyoung put the carton on the table he walked up to the bathroom door to tell Jihoon to 'hurry or furry, which means he'll put a hair somewhere on his slice' and Chan couldn't help but laugh at the older. Jihoon's answer better never be heard by their mother.

"Please come over every fri-yay. I haven't seen Jihoonie in such a good mood since I poured juice into my own lap.", he sighed. Jihoon turned of the water from the shower.

"I'll try but who knows how much longer I want to hang out with a guy like that.", he laughed but even the possibility of this being the last time Soonyoung came to hang out with them made Chan uneasy.

"You could hang out with me instead, if you have one, you two could just switch brothers for a day.. or once a week."

"Nope, no brothers. It's just me. And if I was your actual brother, who says I'd still be as nice? I can be a priss, too, you know?"

"Then come over as a friend?"

"Mhh, aren't you a little too young to be my friend?", he mused and he started to look actually thoughtful. There it was again, that weird thing everyone around their age seemed to have. They were only so close to being teenagers, but it felt like everyone even a year younger than them was inferior. Chan huffed.

"Well, my mom was younger than my dad, too.", he said, already grabbing a slice of pizza, just so he could have an excuse not to talk back anymore. With Jihoon, the bickering was natural, but with his friend Chan wanted to be more careful.

"That's different, tho. They were a couple, and they were adults. The older both people get, the less they're bothered by their age. They know what they want. They're adults.", Soonyoung grabbed two slices at once.

"I might have thought you were smart just then, if you hadn't said 'adults' twelve times in a row.", Chan teased, growing more confident the more they spoke.

"Pff, you're just like Jihoon. And I am smart, thank you. I'll show you, once you get older, I'll be you're smart older friend!", he waved his slice around like a flag.

"We'll be like an adult couple then, where age doesn't matter?", Chan asked, as the bathroom door finally opened.

Soonyoung didn't answer that, too focused on fanning himself with his pizza and doing some exaggerated swooning over Jihoon post-shower glow. Chan didn't wait for an answer, and when his brother laughed at Soonyoung for actually hitting his face with double cheese, no olive pizza, he laughed as well.


End file.
